


Chemistry

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: CP金枪，ABO设定！NC-17，描写直白，谨慎观看！！！





	Chemistry

　　对于Omega的发情期，有这样一种说法：没有被标记的Omega如果一直待在他所喜欢的那个Alpha身边，即使不在发情周期也很有可能会突然进入发情期。反之，如果一个没有被标记过的Omega和一个Alpha相处一段时间后突然在非周期内发情，那就表明这个Omega爱上了那个Alpha。也就是说，本能是不会说谎的；会发生这种事表示无论身心，这两个人都很契合。　　  
　　迪尔姆德从来不相信这种说法。虽然从某种程度上来说他算是个浪漫主义者，但在这种严肃的问题上，他情愿相信科学的数据、实际案例和研究结果，而不是这种听起来就像是Alpha主义者编造出来的传言。  
　　可眼下他坐在酒店房间的卫生间里，怀疑自己低于平均值的运气让他验证了这个都市传说的真实性——不然根本无法解释他的发情期为什么突然到来。  
　　一星期前，迪尔姆德和朋友一起来意大利旅游。他们刚从学校毕业，同校，但不同系。迪尔姆德是英文文学系，吉尔伽美什和阿尔托利亚是建筑系和法律系，他们三个差不多是从小一起长大的；兰斯洛特是医学院的学生，年纪比他们大上一些，他的家庭和阿尔托利亚家是世交，所以和他们很熟悉。  
　　虽然吉尔伽美什和阿尔托利亚都是Alpha（兰斯洛特是Beta），但迪尔姆德很肯定问题出在吉尔伽美什身上。  
　　早在伊顿上学时，迪尔姆德就意识到自己喜欢吉尔伽美什。但他从没想过要对他坦白，因为吉尔伽美什一直把他当成“哥们儿”，鉴于他在第一次发情期之后就一直服用抑制剂，说不定吉尔伽美什都没有真正意识到他是个Omega。他无法想象突然对他表白会得到什么样的反应。而且有的时候他也会对自己的感情产生怀疑——大多是在吉尔伽美什的言行让人恨得牙根直痒的时候——他会怀疑自己是不是仅仅被他强大的Alpha魅力吸引。  
　　在学校期间，他们在不同的学院，各忙各的，虽然经常见面，但待在一起的时间不多。迪尔姆德猜想，在一起旅游这一星期的朝夕相处就是引爆的导火索。  
　　其实昨天晚上他就感到有些不对劲了。晚饭后吉尔伽美什本来提议去当地酒吧，但阿尔托利亚不想去“那种混乱的地方”。他们就在楼下的酒吧喝了几杯，稍微喝多了点儿——为了庆祝一下迪尔姆德出版的第一本小说卖进了畅销榜，这对一个籍籍无名的新人作家来说是很了不起的成绩。吉尔伽美什坐在他的身旁，在他们从这些畅销书榜上的作家聊到各自喜欢的作家，又聊到改编电影及电影业、出版业等等时，他们的膝盖有时会碰到一起；吉尔伽美什有时会把胳膊搭在雅座的沙发靠背上，把他圈在中间。当吉尔伽美什在他说话时看着他的眼睛，他经常躲开他的目光去端起杯子，但又忍不住想要一直看着那双眼睛。他把脸和脖子发烫归咎于喝了酒，而那种隐约从身体里升起的热度和焦虑大概是因为吉尔伽美什和他坐得太近。  
　　当他们回到自己各自的房间后（只有吉尔伽美什一个人住在顶层的豪华套房，有两间卧室，他还曾问他们要不要和他住在一起，但阿尔托利亚拒绝了，因为每个房间里都只有一张双人床），迪尔姆德头晕得要命，差点在浴缸里睡着，还腹泻了几次。这症状有点像发情期到来的前兆，让他有些担心——因为现在不在服用抑制剂的周期，他没带药来，而在这里Omega抑制剂又是处方药，没有那么容易买到。不过也可能是因为喝多了酒或是吃坏了什么东西呢——他怀着一丝侥幸这样想着，毕竟十年没有经历过发情期，他也许是弄错了。  
　　怀抱侥幸心理的结果就是他现在坐在马桶上，感到温热的液体正涌出来。  
　　真是倒霉透了。  
　　今天的计划是去参观卡比托利欧博物馆，他们每天八点半在大厅碰头一起吃早餐。如果他迟迟不露面，另外三个人肯定会以为他出了什么事，上来找他。他不想让朋友看到他这副样子，尤其吉尔伽美什和阿尔托利亚都是Alpha。但要一直躲在房间里也是不可能的，如果不被标记的话，发情期会持续两到三天。也许最好的办法是等他们离开之后再打急救电话说明情况，救护车会把他带到专门的医疗机构隔离保护起来——在英国有这样的机构提供Omega的突发状况保护措施，但他不知道意大利是不是同样如此。  
　　拖得越久情况就会越严重，迪尔姆德感到浑身燥热，有些头晕，更糟糕的是小腹和后穴异样的空虚感。他站起身来，提上睡裤，那些从后穴流出来的滑溜溜的透明液体沾在裤子上，勃起的阴茎蹭着布料，难受得要命。他跌跌撞撞地回到床边，抓起手机。  
　　与此同时，迪尔姆德的三个同伴正坐在大厅里。阿尔托利亚和兰斯洛特翻着一本旅行指南，吉尔伽美什正百无聊赖地摆弄着相机。阿尔托利亚的手机响了，她看到屏幕上显示的名字，接通电话，有些茫然地问：“迪尔姆德？”  
　　“我今天恐怕去不成博物馆了，”迪尔姆德对着手机说，尽量让自己的声音保持平稳，不让阿尔托利亚注意到他颤抖的呼吸声：“有些头疼，可能是昨天喝得太多了。”  
　　“那我们就明天再去，”阿尔托利亚的语气中流露出担心，“我们去买些药给你。”  
　　似乎是旁边的人询问了什么，迪尔姆德听到阿尔托利亚小声说：“他说他不舒服。”  
　　“要我去看看他吗？”兰斯洛特的声音问。  
　　“不必，真的不必，”迪尔姆德立刻说，“我还没起床呢——你们就别管我了，去玩吧，我睡上一觉也许就好了，下午我会去博物馆找你们的。”  
　　“好吧，”阿尔托利亚说，“好好休息。”  
　　她挂断了电话，三个人面面相觑。  
　　“那我们走吧？”兰斯洛特问。  
　　“你们先去，”吉尔伽美什不耐烦地说，把相机塞给阿尔托利亚，“我去看看他在搞什么鬼，说想去那个博物馆的明明是他。你们到了之后让司机回来接我们。”

　　手机从手里滑了下去，迪尔姆德却根本没有注意到。身体里翻搅的热潮让他没有余力去思考什么，他倒在床上，僵硬着身体，因为他觉得只要动上一下自己就会忍不住在床上打滚。他喘息着把手伸进裤子，发狠般地用力揉搓硬得发疼的阴茎，只希望这一波快点过去——他很快就射了出来，但一切都没有好转的迹象。他开始害怕自己要怎样挺过这几天。对了，打电话——他挣扎着爬起来去找手机。  
　　吉尔伽美什刚从电梯里出来就闻到了Omega处于发情期时散发出的信息素的气味。这气味就像是一个充气的玩具大锤子一锤一锤地敲在他的神经上；他熟悉这个味道，是他偶尔能在迪尔姆德身上闻到的、淡淡的蜂蜜香味，只是现在这味道似乎带着热量，就像刚刚出炉的蜂蜜柠檬蛋糕。吉尔伽美什快步走向迪尔姆德的房间，一个Bata客房服务员正站在门前，不知所措地敲着门：“客人，您还好吗？”  
　　吉尔伽美什来到门前，那个服务员认出他们一起进出酒店，便让开了；他看起来很年轻，也许到这里工作以来还没有遇到过这种事情，显然不知道该怎么办。  
　　门锁住了，吉尔伽美什用力敲门，里面无声无息，他对傻站在一旁的服务员吼道：“去拿钥匙来！”服务员立刻跑开了。  
　　迪尔姆德听见吉尔伽美什在敲门，在喊他的名字；但是他无法回答，也不想看到他。他害怕他无法控制自己，更害怕吉尔伽美什和自己一样失控。  
　　得不到迪尔姆德的回答，吉尔伽美什已经准备好把门撞开了；这时服务员带着客房经理跑了过来。经理用房卡开了门，吉尔伽美什立刻冲了进去。  
　　房间里的信息素似乎浓烈了一百倍，吉尔伽美什用衣袖掩住了鼻子。迪尔姆德蜷缩在床上，突然闯入的Alpha信息素让他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈颤动。那是他熟悉的、薄荷酒一般既甜又辛辣的气息；直到这一刻他才知道自己有多渴望它，他被包围在这气味里，头晕目眩，想要这个Alpha简直想得发疯；然后他在液体涌出后穴那种湿热的不适感中猛然清醒过来，看到吉尔伽美什站在床边，手搭上他的肩膀，似乎在查看他的状况，他像被烫到了一样猛地躲开。  
　　“你还好吗？”吉尔伽美什问，迪尔姆德发觉到他正用手捂着鼻子。但发情期的信息素是不会这么容易就被阻隔的。他的脸上显露出少有的焦躁神色，一个Alpha继续待在这里是帮不上忙的，只会使状况越来越糟。  
　　“让我一个人待着，”迪尔姆德勉强开口说，完全忘了让他帮忙打电话求助，他的声音嘶哑，听起来完全像是在渴求，他抱住自己，缩得更紧。  
　　吉尔伽美什突然拉起床上的毯子盖在他的身上，把他裹了起来：“你在这里不安全，跟我上楼去。”  
　　迪尔姆德那好像泡在热水里的大脑花费了一些时间才理解他说的话。这层楼虽然住客不多，但走廊里也会有人经过，如果一个Alpha路过闻到了信息素的味道，后果可不堪设想。而吉尔伽美什的套房在顶层，除了他和酒店的工作人员之外没人能上得去，要安全得多。吉尔伽美什把他从床上拖下来，他颤抖着站直身体，双腿发软，吉尔伽美什几乎是把他夹在胳膊底下，半拖半抱地把他拽进了电梯。电梯门关上之前，他对呆站在那里的客房经理威吓般地吩咐：“谁都不许上来，明白吗？”经理点头如捣蒜。  
　　电梯门一关上，迪尔姆德就缩到了角落里。吉尔伽美什退到距离他最远的一角，但在这样一个狭小的空间里，信息素的味道似乎搅在了一起，越来越浓。迪尔姆德把脸埋进被子，不敢去看他；仅仅是味道就让他想要去接近他，和他结合，不管是这个Alpha的身体还是心，都必须被自己握在手中，只能由自己掌控，其他任何人都别想得到。他甚至有些希望吉尔伽美什现在就扑到自己身上来，但理智又渐渐浮上他混乱的思绪：他不希望吉尔伽美什仅仅因为一时冲动而标记他。但即使他们都控制住了自己的本能，在经过这件事情之后，他们之间的关系恐怕也无法回到从前了。  
　　电梯门打开，吉尔伽美什拉起他，架着他走进套房。这里的装潢豪华舒适，空间也相当大；吉尔伽美什把他带进卧室里，扔在床上。落地窗半敞着，白色的轻薄窗帘轻轻拂动，从这里可以俯瞰整座城市。这种惬意的安全感停留在迪尔姆德脑中，因为这里只有他和他的身体已经认定的Alpha，危机感消失，他的本能在等待着；但他立刻清醒过来，拉过毯子重新裹住自己。  
　　吉尔伽美什刚才似乎在房间里走来走去，然后他来到床边，迪尔姆德听到他的呼吸声在耳边响起，突然觉得心脏像坐过山车一样坠落下去。  
　　“你要不要我标记你？”他听到他问，声音紧绷，似乎在极力克制着，“如果不要，我就离开，叫兰斯洛特回来。”  
　　迪尔姆德没想到他会问他这个问题，他在征求他的同意，而一般来说Alpha在遇到这种情况时，也许会认为直接扑上来还比较省事。他的呼吸和靠近的体温让他晕眩，心脏发疼；他的大脑像泥浆一样缓慢地流动着，终于意识到此刻选择权在自己手中。但他只希望吉尔伽美什的头脑仍然清楚，他几乎无法相信他现在想要标记自己不是因为发情期的影响。  
　　说到底，如果不能完全得到他，他宁可不要他的标记。  
　　“不，”他从齿缝里艰难地挤出这个字，沉默了一秒钟后，吉尔伽美什猝然离开了床边。如果继续待在这里，他迟早会失控的，本能会使人做出无法想象的事情。  
　　迪尔姆德知道，从这一刻开始，他们再也不可能只是单纯的、从小一起长大的朋友了；他意识到自己的这一次拒绝是在把他远远推开。可是他无法忍受他从自己身边离开，无法忍受未来有一天，他身边站着其他Omega，他无法忍受自己就这样放弃一切。  
　　“我不想看到你后悔标记了我。”迪尔姆德把那句话说完，缩进毯子里去，闭上眼睛，因为新一轮的热潮无法控制地发抖。然后他感到床的一侧沉了下去，接着吉尔伽美什掀开了毯子，抓住他的下巴让他看着自己：“谁说我会后悔？”  
　　迪尔姆德挣扎着，他的味道简直就像酒精一般潜进大脑，他喘息着，几乎听不清自己在说什么：“你想标记我只是因为信息素，一旦发情期结束……”  
　　“你现在失去理智了吗，迪尔姆德？”吉尔伽美什粗鲁地摇晃了他一下，迪尔姆德听到他也在粗重地喘息着。  
　　“我当然没有，正因为我没有——”  
　　“既然你在这种时候还能想这么多，为什么会认为我因为信息素而失去了理智？”  
　　迪尔姆德答不上来。吉尔伽美什似乎认为已经无需再等待他的回答，低下头以一种非常干脆直接的方式吻上了他。迪尔姆德的本能超越理智占据了大脑，此刻它对这一吻欣然同意，任他的舌头伸进口腔，卷起自己的舌头；即使刚才还有顾虑，现在也全被抛之脑后了。迪尔姆德被淹没在他的味道里，因为突然意识到这一切将要属于自己而兴奋地颤抖着；感官似乎被放大了数倍，又似乎被蒸气笼罩着一般氤氲一片，连空气都又热又潮湿。他看着吉尔伽美什那双深红色的眼睛，不记得曾经在那里面看到过这样被吸引的神情，这让他心中那头本能的野兽满意地磨着爪子。他知道自己现在脸上的表情和他一样，没准还要更狂热些；他迫不及待地扒下了吉尔伽美什的外套，扯开他的衬衫，他肯定听到了几颗扣子崩落的声音。他们互相撕扯着衣服，迪尔姆德那条宽松的睡裤和内裤一起被扔到了床下。吉尔伽美什把他推倒在枕头上，双手把他的T恤向上推去；他的手掌滑过迪尔姆德的腰和肋侧，引得他一阵战栗。因为长期保持健身的习惯，他胸腹的肌肉结实，线条优美，吉尔伽美什的手在上面流连不去，索性又用上了牙齿和舌头去感受。他的舌头辗转在他的胸口和发红的乳头上，迪尔姆德却被这不紧不慢的步调折磨得要命，只希望他赶快直奔主题。他推开他，动作有些粗鲁，但吉尔伽美什没有表现出任何不快——他似乎在兴趣盎然地观察他的反应。迪尔姆德摸索着解开他的裤子，拉开拉链时手指碰到了他的勃起。看来他尽管表面上看起来游刃有余，实际上和自己一样已经忍到了极限。吉尔伽美什再次把他推倒，蹬掉自己的裤子，抬起他的腿；他的后穴和大腿根都湿得一塌糊涂。  
　　他早已经为这一刻准备好了。吉尔伽美什挺进他的身体里，进入Omega只有在发情期才会打开的甬道，毫无滞涩，也毫无空隙；迪尔姆德不由自主地仰起头，最初的不适只有几秒钟，他感觉着他的Alpha一点一点地深入，最终把他填满。吉尔伽美什在舔吻他的喉结，像头啜饮着猎物鲜血的狮子；迪尔姆德发出一声混杂着欲望和满足的叹息，他为这一刻已经等待得够久了。吉尔伽美什退出了一些，温暖又柔软的甬道紧裹着他，他再缓缓挺进，有力也很有耐心地慢慢在他的身体里碾磨，像是在仔细品尝一般。这有条不紊的节奏既舒服又难耐，迪尔姆德的腿夹住他的腰，把他压向自己，以此催促他快一些；如他所愿，吉尔伽美什加快了动作，又快又重地撞击他敏感的一点。他们的信息素混合在一起，像酒精一般令人醺然，从感官一直入侵到思想里。除了彼此，他们想不起其他任何事物。吉尔伽美什握住迪尔姆德挺立在他们中间的、不时磨蹭到他的腹部的性器，手指圈住前端；仅此而已，迪尔姆德的腰就猛地弹跳起来，就这样达到了高潮，内壁同时紧缩着，让吉尔伽美什屏住了呼吸。  
　　迪尔姆德的身体瘫软下去，但只要没有得到标记，这一切就不会停止。吉尔伽美什低下头，舔吻着他的眼睫，还有他右眼下的泪痣；他的脸颊上湿漉漉的，汗水和因为快感而不受控制地滑下的泪水混在一起。吉尔伽美什又转而覆上了他的嘴唇，淡淡的咸味在他们的舌间交递；迪尔姆德捧住了他的脸，又把手指插进他的金发，让发丝在指缝间滑动，他只是想触摸他，或者撕扯他，怎样都好，像小动物在确认自己的所有物，嗅着咬着，看他是不是完全属于自己了，无论如何都不会离开。吉尔伽美什的动作骤然加快，更深更用力地撞进他的身体里；迪尔姆德抓住他的肩膀，在强烈的快感和紧咬而来的空虚感组成的浪潮中颠簸着，思维一片混乱，根本没有意识到自己的呻吟都染上了哭腔。他的指尖深陷在吉尔伽美什肩上和背上的肌肉里，指甲在皮肤上抓出了痕迹，但他们都浑然不觉。Omega的甬道已经准备好结合，高潮来临的感觉就像沸腾的水满溢而出；吉尔伽美什抱紧他，倾洒在他的身体里，Alpha的结慢慢胀大，将他们锁在一起，迪尔姆德也因为这种被填满到疼痛的感觉射了出来。  
　　就像迪尔姆德不相信一个Omega会因为和喜欢的Alpha待在一起就突然进入发情期那样，他也曾认为那些对结合的描述是夸大其词。但他现在觉得自己实在太小看这种自然造就的、经过无数时间进化而来的生命本能了；这感觉就像他们曾经各自一半，经过漫长的旅程，终于有一天找到了彼此，嵌成一个整体，也像在此刻之前他们不曾分开，而且将永远不会分开，像是一起死去，到了天堂，发现他们还握着彼此的手。  
　　一种清醒的认知在头脑深处炸开，他们已经结合，完全属于彼此；那些化学反应同时也在身体中悄无声息地发生着，将对方的信息素标记为伴侣，除非死亡才能将其抹去。  
　　他们互相拥抱着，面对彼此侧躺在床上，两双腿交缠在一起；他们的小腹贴合着，那感觉像蜡受热后融化成一滩，舒服得不想分开，而他们确实要有好一会儿无法分开了。吉尔伽美什揉着迪尔姆德散乱的黑发，隔着发丝吻他的额头，就像猫躺在火炉边，慵懒地舔着另一只猫的毛。迪尔姆德很快就睡着了。

　　窗外传来鸽子振翅的声音和远处教堂的钟声。迪尔姆德睁开眼睛，看到敞开的落地窗和在微风中摆荡的窗帘，过了几秒钟他才想起这里是罗马，酒店的顶层套房——  
　　突然之间，混乱的记忆像是从一片混沌的水中浮起的软木塞那样冒了出来。迪尔姆德摸向身边，大床的另一半空着，他这才注意到隔壁的浴室隐约传来水声，看来吉尔伽美什正在洗澡。  
　　虽然记不清昨天（是昨天吗？）的部分细节，但迪尔姆德知道发生了什么。发情期的热潮和混乱过去之后，感觉就像前一天晚上喝得烂醉，第二天听朋友描述自己当时的所作所为。迪尔姆德抓起枕头捂在脸上，如果可能的话，他简直想立刻打包前往北极圈，只要能远离即将面对的所有难堪。  
　　他模糊地记得吉尔伽美什说过想要标记他并不是因为发情期的影响，但他怀疑在当时的情况下一个Alpha说出口的话有几分可信。然而不管吉尔伽美什怎样看待这件事情，标记已经完成；他必须问清楚他的想法。  
　　迪尔姆德坐起身来，这才发觉浑身都酸痛得厉害。他等待着，不自觉地倾听着浴室里的水声，看着窗外；天空有些灰暗，使得这座古老城市中连绵的建筑看起来像是沉淀着历史和时间。如果这一切不是意外发生，还真算得上相当浪漫；毕竟标记伴侣一生仅有一次，不会重来。  
　　穿着拖鞋的脚步声让迪尔姆德猛然惊醒，他看向房门，紧张得两手攥紧了被子。  
　　吉尔伽美什穿着酒店的白色浴衣出现在门边。看到迪尔姆德正看着自己，他停了下来。  
　　“去洗个澡，”他说，“等下我叫人送早餐来。”  
　　他的语气自然得像是他们已经在一起生活了一辈子，而这只不过是个再平常不过的早晨；迪尔姆德一时不知道该怎么开口，最后，他没头没脑地问了一句：“床单怎么办？”口气有点心虚。  
　　被子和床单都一团糟，闻起来还留着发情期的气味，任谁都知道这里发生了什么，迪尔姆德希望剩下的几天里不要遇到客房清洁工。  
　　“会有人收拾的。”吉尔伽美什翘起一边嘴角，似乎在笑他首先担心的竟然是酒店的床单。“可以用另一间卧室。”  
　　迪尔姆德洗完澡后走进另一间卧室，吉尔伽美什已经换上了睡衣，正坐在床的里侧，靠在一堆抱枕中看着手机。他身边的另外半张床空着，被子掀开，显然在等着人躺上去；迪尔姆德犹豫了片刻，他现在真的累得要命，便走过去就这么穿着浴衣爬上了床，像吉尔伽美什那样靠在蓬松的枕头上。  
　　被子、枕头和床单上都是身边这个Alpha的气味，再看看桌子上随意放着的电脑和充电器，看来吉尔伽美什一直睡在这个房间里。这里的气息对迪尔姆德来说已经不再是充满侵略性的了；如今这味道闻起来令他感到安全和舒适，是完全属于他的。  
　　吉尔伽美什似乎正在给什么人发信息。迪尔姆德想起阿尔托利亚和兰斯洛特，他们两个把他们扔下一整天，他们从博物馆回来之后只能从酒店的人那里询问发生了什么事，八成正担心得发疯。一想到要面对他们，迪尔姆德恨不得钻进地缝。  
　　但在向他们解释和道歉之前，要先解决眼前的问题。  
　　“你打算怎么办？”迪尔姆德问。  
　　“怎么办？”吉尔伽美什放下手机，转过头来看着他，好像他刚刚问了一个答案再明显不过的问题，“当然是结婚了。”  
　　迪尔姆德没想到他回答得这么直截了当，吃了一惊。  
　　“你是认真的？”  
　　吉尔伽美什挑起眉毛。“你认为我会在这种事情上开玩笑吗？”  
　　“不，”迪尔姆德想到他可是被动发情，认为有必要解释清楚：“我没带抑制剂，因为现在不是发情周期，这件事发生得太突然了，没想到会变成这样——我还没有准备好。而且，”他突然觉得嗓子发干，“你真的就这样接受了？如果不是因为发情期，你从来没有想过标记我吧。”  
　　“我当然想过。”吉尔伽美什干脆地说，脸上露出了阿尔托利亚称之为“不怀好意看好戏”的那种笑容，“我本来想等到你老老实实向我表白那天再对你下手的，你倒是忍了很久。”  
　　迪尔姆德花了几秒钟才意识到这句话是什么意思，他觉得像是有一颗灌满冷水的气球在脑袋后面突然爆炸了。  
　　“你——你知道？”  
　　“你认为能逃得过我的眼睛？”吉尔伽美什得意洋洋地说，“观察你真是相当有意思，而且——”  
　　他伸手拿过床头柜上的一本书，迪尔姆德惊恐地发现那正是自己不久之前出版的那本。他翻到某一页，大声读了出来：

_这是一间光线昏暗但装潢考究的书房。实木书架和书桌在暖黄的灯光下闪烁着饱含时间浸润的光芒。他要见的人正坐在桌前，他很年轻，相貌英俊，发色就像是他身后展示柜中那些来自埃及的纯金藏品。他的神情颇为冷漠，看起来难以接近，但——_

　　 “够了，”迪尔姆德打断了他，用被子的一角捂住了脸，闷声说：“我以为你不喜欢悬疑小说。”　　  
　　“那要看内容如何，”吉尔伽美什说，声音里似乎还带着笑意，“我倒是很喜欢这个主角帮手的角色，情节也不难看，可以用来消遣。”  
　　对吉尔伽美什来说，这已经算是很高的评价了，迪尔姆德感到脸和耳朵滚烫。  
　　“至于你说还没有准备好，”吉尔伽美什说，迪尔姆德从被子底下探出头，看到他正漫不经心地翻着那本书：“婚礼可以等一等再举行，如果你还不想要小孩，现在去买药也还来得及。”  
　　迪尔姆德一直在担心他们之间的关系，完全忘记了一个健康的Omega在被标记时受孕的概率是百分之百。吉尔伽美什再一次把选择的权利完全交由他的手中，他明白无论他做出什么样的选择，这个Alpha都可以担起需要他担负的责任。他们已经是真正的伴侣了，迪尔姆德什么都不需要担心。  
　　迪尔姆德回答：“不，不用去买药。”  
　　吉尔伽美什看向他。  
　　“婚礼也当然要办。”  
　　吉尔伽美什微笑起来，似乎早就笃定了会听到迪尔姆德这样的回答。他倾过身来，迪尔姆德笑着躲开了。  
　　“但是别以为我会这么容易就原谅你看了这么久我的笑话。”他说，但吉尔伽美什抓住了他的下巴，用嘴唇堵上了他想要抗议的嘴。

　　酒店光线明亮的咖啡厅里，四个人围坐在小桌旁，气氛有些尴尬。但这件事毕竟是瞒不住的，迪尔姆德向阿尔托利亚和兰斯洛特简单地解释了一下，并道了歉，他们都表示理解（阿尔托利亚还表示如果吉尔伽美什胆敢做出对不起迪尔姆德的事就要拧掉他的脑袋）。  
　　“可是你为什么不来问我呢？”兰斯洛特说，“我出门时总是带着抑制剂。”  
　　“你是Beta，我没想到你会带着抑制剂。”迪尔姆德回答，不过现在，他并不为此后悔。  
　　兰斯洛特有些困惑地微笑了一下。“我是Omega。”他说，看到迪尔姆德惊讶的表情，转向阿尔托利亚：“我以为你已经告诉他们了。”  
　　“你没提起，所以我以为你不想说。”阿尔托利亚小声说。  
　　“我倒是不介意，”兰斯洛特说，“其实只是因为做医生的话，模糊性别比较方便，这样就不会使一些患者感到不安。”  
　　就算是这样，他大概更会被误以为是Alpha，迪尔姆德看着他那连坐着时都要比他们高出很多的身高，心里想着。  
　　“那么，我们明天按照计划去参观教堂吗？”阿尔托利亚问，试图把话题引回正轨。  
　　“明天我们另有安排，”吉尔伽美什开口，在桌子底下握住了迪尔姆德放在大腿上的左手，轻轻揉捏着无名指的指根处：“去购物——选一选戒指之类的。”  
　　迪尔姆德注视着他，反握住他的手，报以微笑。

 

END


End file.
